Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to amplifiers, and more particularly, to amplifiers with boosted peaking.
Background
In a communication system, signals may be transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device across a channel (e.g., a cable). The channel may be bandwidth limited, in which the channel attenuates signals at high frequencies. The frequency-dependent attenuation can cause distortions in signals transmitted across the channel, especially high frequency signals (e.g., high data-rate signals). To address this, the receiving device may include an amplifier with boosted peaking at high frequencies (also referred to as an equalizer) to compensate for the signal attenuation at high frequencies. The compensation allows the receiving device to receive signals at higher frequencies, and therefore receive data at higher data rates.